Den bruna handen
Av Sir Arthur Conan Doyle 400px|left Det är allmänt bekant att sir Dominick Holden, den berömde indiske läkaren, gjorde mig till sin arvinge och att hans död åstadkom att jag från att ha varit en strängt upptagen fattig läkare blev en välbeställd godsägare. Många vet också att det fanns åtminstone fem närmare släktingar än jag, och sir Dominicks val verkade alltigenom godtyckligt och nyckfullt. Jag kan emellertid försäkra dem att de har fullständigt misstagit sig och att det, trots att jag endast kände sir Dominick under hans sista levnadsår, inte desto mindre fanns verkliga skäl att han skulle sträcka ut sin godhet till mig. Trots att jag själv säger det måste jag försäkra, att i själva verket har ingen gjort en människa en större tjänst än den som jag gjorde min indiske farbror. Jag kan inte vänta att historien därom skall vinna tilltro men den är så egendomlig att jag skulle känna det som ett brott att undanhålla den. Här är den därför, och mina läsare får tro vad de vill. Sir Dominick Holden var den mest kände läkaren i Indien på sin tid. Han började som militärläkare men öppnade sedan egen praktik i Bombay och gav sitt bistånd och sina råd till alla delar av Indien. Hans namn är bäst känt i samband med Orientaliska sjukhuset som han grundade och understödde. Den tid kom emellertid då det tunga arbetet började bryta ner även denna kraftnatur, och hans bröder som också var praktiserande läkare bad honom enstämmigt att återvända till England. Han höll dock ut så länge han kunde men till slut upptäckte han att han fick nervösa anfall av mycket elak karaktär, och därför kom han som en bruten man tillbaka till sin födelsebygd Wiltshire. Han köpte en stor egendom med en gammal herrgårdsbyggnad på krönet av Salisbury Plain och ägnade sitt liv åt studier av komparativ patologi, som under hela hans liv hade varit hans hobby och där han var en framstående auktoritet. Vi som var hans släktingar blev mycket angenämt överraskade vid underrättelsen om denne barnlöse rike farbrors ankomst till England. Trots att man inte kan påstå att han utövade någon överdriven gästfrihet visade han i alla fall att han kände plikter mot sina anförvanter, och var och en av oss fick i tur och ordning en inbjudan att besöka honom på hans egendom. Av mina kusiners berättelser att döma tycktes det inte vara vidare trevligt där, och det var därför med blandade känslor som jag till slut tog emot min inbjudan att komma till Rodenhurst. Inbjudan gällde inte min hustru och min första tanke var därför att vägra anta den, men jag måste tänka på mina barns intressen och med hennes samtycke begav jag mig en oktoberdag till Wiltshire utan att ana vad detta besök skulle komma att innebära. Min farbrors gods låg just på den plats där de uppodlade slätterna började gå över i de kritklippor som är så karakteristiska för landskapet. Då jag denna höstdag åkte från Dinton Station i skymningen blev jag starkt påverkad av denna trolska natur. I motsats till de väldiga vittnesbörden från en förhistorisk tid tycktes de kringspridda bondgårdarna dvärgartade, det närvarande tycktes som en dröm och det förflutna trängde på med oemotståndlig makt. Vägen slingrade sig genom dalgångar som på ömse sidor hade en rad gräsbevuxna kullar vars toppar var avskurna och urholkade i de mest underliga former, några var rundade och andra kantiga men alla såg ut som de hade trotsat många seklers vindar och regnskurar. Här och där på de långa släta oliv-färgade sluttningarna reser sig små runda stenkummel och ättehögar. Under dem vilar ett släkte som har levat och bott och verkat bland dessa berg, men deras gravar säger oss inte annat än att en handfull stoft finns kvar av de människor som en gång strävade och arbetade under solen. Det var genom detta trolska landskap som jag närmade mig min farbrors gård Rodenhurst, och jag fann att huset gick i stil med omgivningarna. Två söndriga och av väder och vind illa medfarna grindstolpar bildande ingången till en vanskött allé. En kall vind svepte genom dess almar och löven virvlade omkring i luften. Vid den bortre ändan av allén under det dunkla lövvalvet lyste en ensam lampa. I den tilltagande skymningen såg jag en lång låg korsvirkesbyggnad med två oregelbundna flyglar och sluttande tak. Man kunde se det fladdrande skenet av en brasa genom det blyinfattade fönstret till vänster om den välvda ingången, och detta rum var som det senare skulle visa sig min farbrors arbetsrum, för det var just dit som jag fördes av hans betjänt. 400px|right Min farbror satt så nära brasan som möjligt för den fuktiga höstkylan i England hade kommit honom att huttra av köld. Han hade inte tänt lampan men i det röda skenet från glöden på härden såg jag ett stort kantigt ansikte med skarpt böjd näsa och utstående kindknota, och djupa fåror och linjer som gick från ögonen till hakan tydde på att under denna lugna yta brann en vulkanisk glöd. Han sprang upp vid mitt inträde och hälsade mig med någonting av gammaldags artighet i sitt sätt varmt välkommen till Rodenhurst. När lampan bars in såg jag att det var ett par mycket kritiska ljusblå ögon som blickade på mig under buskiga ögonbryn, och att denne min utländske farbror omsorgsfullt läste min karaktär i mitt ansikte med lättheten hos en övad iakttagare och erfaren världsman. Vad mig själv beträffar så kunde jag inte ta blicken från hans ansikte, och jag har aldrig sett en man vars utseende var mer ägnat att hålla kvar uppmärksamheten. Han hade en jättelik kroppsbyggnad, men var så hopsjunken och avfallen att kläderna verkade alldeles för stora på honom. De såg ut att vara upphängda på ett par breda knotiga axlar. Armarna var grova men utmärglade och jag kunde inte ta mina ögon från hans knotiga handleder och långa seniga händer, men det var ändå hans ögon — dessa forskande ljusblå ögon — som mest fängslade. Det var inte endast deras färg och den hårbuske ur vilken de tittade fram som frapperade utan det uttryck som jag läste i dem. För mannens hållning och utseende var en härskares och man väntade sig att finna en motsvarighet till detta i blicken i hans ögon, men i stället såg jag en blick som röjde en kuvad och förskrämd människa, samma förstulna och avvaktande blick som hos en hund som väntar sig att få stryk av sin herre. Jag behövde bara kasta en blick på dessa kritiskt forskande men ändå vädjande ögon för att ställa min egen diagnos. Jag trodde att han led av en sjukdom som skulle föra med sig en plötslig död och att han i medvetande därom gick i ständig fruktan. Sådan var min diagnos — falsk, som det skulle visa sig, men jag nämner det för att man lättare skall kunna förstå den blick som jag läste i hans ögon. Min farbrors välkomsthälsning var som jag har sagt mycket hjärtlig och inom en timme satt jag mellan honom och hans hustru vid en utmärkt middag med märkvärdiga starkt kryddade läckerheter på bordet och en påpasslig orientalisk uppassare bakom hans stol. Lady Holden var en liten vaken kvinna med vänliga ögon och av uttrycket i dem då hon såg på sin man kunde man se hur högt hon satte honom. De betraktade varandra med kärleksfulla blickar, men de röjde även fruktan. Deras tal rörde sig än om det som var glatt och än om det som var sorgligt, men det var en tvungen ton i deras glädje och en naturlighet i deras sorg som sade mig att hos dem båda klappade ett tungt hjärta. Vi satt vid vårt första glas vin och betjänten hade lämnat rummet när samtalet tog en vändning som åstadkom en anmärkningsvärd effekt på min värd och min värdinna. Jag kan inte erinra mig vad det var som förde samtalet in på det övernaturliga, men det slutade med att jag påpekade för dem att det onormala i psykiska experiment var ett ämne vilket jag i likhet med många nervläkare ägnat stor uppmärksamhet. Jag slutade med att berätta mitt experiment, när jag som medlem i ett sällskap för psykisk forskning hade varit en av de tre som tillbringade natten i ett spökhus. Våra äventyr var varken uppskakande eller övertygande, men historien tycktes ändå intressera mina åhörare i en anmärkningsvärt hög grad. De lyssnade andlöst, och jag upp fångade en blick av samförstånd vilken jag ej kunde förstå. Lady Holden reste sig strax efteråt och lämnade rummet. Sir Dominick förde cigarrskrinet över till mig och vi rökte en stund under tystnad. Hans stora knotiga hand skakade då han förde cigarren till sina läppar, och jag kände att mannens nerver var spända som fiolsträngar. Min instinkt sade mig att han stod i begrepp att ge mig något förtroende och jag vågade inte tala av fruktan att störa honom. Slutligen vände han sig mot mig med en krampaktig gest likt en man som kastar sina sista betänkligheter över bord. —Av det lilla som jag har sett av er, dr Hardacre, sade han, syns det mig som om ni är den man jag har önskat att få träffa. —Jag är glad att höra det, sir. —Ni ser ut att kunna hålla huvudet kallt och klart. Ni får inte tro att jag önskar smickra er, för omständigheterna är alltför allvarliga för att tillåta någon falskhet. Ni känner till något om dessa saker och ni ser dem tydligen från en filosofisk ståndpunkt, vilken berövar dem all vulgär skräck. Jag antar att åsynen av en uppenbarelse inte allvarligt skulle bringa er ur fattningen? —Det tror jag inte, sir. —Skulle det kanske till och med intressera er? —Ja i allra högsta grad. —Såsom en psykisk iakttagare skulle ni möjligen undersöka det på ett lika opersonligt sätt som en astronom undersöker en vandrande komet. —Precis. Han suckade tungt. —Tro mig, dr Hardacre, det fanns en tid då jag kunde säga som ni nu gör. Mina goda nerver var allmänt omtalade i Indien. Inte ens under upproret svek de mig ens ett ögonblick, och likväl ser ni nu vad det har blivit av mig — kanske den mest räddhågade mannen i hela Wiltshire. Tala inte så övermodigt om sådana saker, för ni kan själv bli satt på ett sådant prov som jag — ett prov, som kan sluta endast på dårhuset eller i graven. Jag väntade tåligt tills han skulle anse det lämpligt att gå vidare i sitt förtroende. Jag behöver väl knappast säga, att hans inledning hade fyllt mig med intresse och förhoppningar. —Under många år, dr Hardacre, fortsatte han, har både mitt och min hustrus liv varit olyckligt på grund av en händelse som är så. fantastisk, att det nästan gränsar till det löjliga. Om ni inte är rädd av er, dr Hardacre, skulle jag sätta stort värde på att få höra er mening om detta fenomen som besvärar oss så. —Om mitt utlåtande kan ha något värde står jag fullständigt till ert förfogande. Får jag be om närmare upplysningar om fenomenet. —Jag tror att er erfarenhet kommer att bli av större värde som bevis betraktat om ni inte i förväg får reda på det som ni kommer att möta i min berättelse. Ni har själv reda på de undanflykter med vilka en vetenskaplig skepsis kastar tvivel på en framställning. Det är så gott att vara på sin vakt mot dem i förväg. —Vad skall jag göra? —Det skall jag säga er. Skulle ni vilja följa med mig den här vägen? Han förde mig ut ur matrummet och längs en lång korridor tills vi nådde en dörr vid slutet av den. Där innanför var ett stort kalt rum inrett till ett laboratorium och med talrika vetenskapliga instrument och flaskor. En hylla löpte längs ena sidan, på den stod en lång rad glasburkar som innehöll patologiska och anatomiska preparat. —Ni ser att jag ännu fuskar i några av mina gamla studier, sade sir Dominick. De här burkarna är återstoden av den samling som en gång varit så gott som fullständig, men olyckligtvis förlorade jag största delen när mitt hus i Bombay brann ned 1892. Det var en mycket olycklig händelse för mig — på mer än ett sätt. Jag hade många preparat i olika sjukdomsstadier, och min samling över mjälten var helt enkelt enastående. Detta är blott kvarlevorna. Jag såg över dem och fann att de verkligen var av mycket stort värde och var rariteter från patologisk synpunkt sett: uppsvällda organ, gapande blåsor, förvridna ben, otäcka parasiter — en besynnerlig utställning av indiska produkter. —Som ni ser finns det en liten bänk här, sade min värd. Det var långt ifrån vår mening att erbjuda en gäst ett så torftigt läger, men eftersom saken har tagit denna vändning skulle det vara mycket vänligt av er om ni ville vara, nöjd med att tillbringa natten här. Jag ber er, att ni inte tvekar att säga ifrån om ni finner idén alltför motbjudande. —Tvärtom, sade jag, den är mycket angenäm. —Mitt eget rum är det andra till vänster, så att om ni skulle få behov av sällskap kommer jag så fort ni ropar på mig. —Jag hoppas att jag inte skall behöva störa er. —Det är inte troligt att jag sover. Jag brukar inte sova mycket. Tveka inte att kalla på mig. Efter denna överenskommelse sökte vi upp lady Holden i vardagsrummet och samtalet rörde sig om mindre djupsinniga. ting. Det var inte tillgjordhet från min sida då jag sade att jag fann det angenämt att ha ett nattligt äventyr i sikte. Jag vill inte göra anspråk på att äga större fysiskt mod än andra, men vet man något om en sak minskar det denna oklara och odefinierbara skräck som är det som mest uppjagar inbillningskraften. Den mänskliga hjärnan tar inte mot intryck av mer än en stark sinnesrörelse åt gången, och om den är fylld av nyfikenhet eller vetenskaplig entusiasm finns inte någon plats för fruktan. Det är visserligen sant att min farbror hade försäkrat mig att han hyste samma åsikt, men jag tänkte att hans förstörda nervsystem i lika hög grad kunde bero på hans fyrtioåriga vistelse i Indien som på det faktum att någon andeuppenbarelse skulle ha drabbat honom. Jag hade åtminstone friska nerver och klar hjärna, och det var med samma angenäma rysning inför det som skulle komma som den en idrottsman känner, då han tänker på sitt spel, som jag stängde laboratoriedörren bakom mig och endast till hälften avklädd lade mig på bänken som var försedd med en grov filt. 400px|left Det var inte precis den bästa atmosfär i detta sovrum. Luften var tung av många kemiska dunster, mest av denaturerad sprit. Inte heller var prydnaderna i mitt rum mycket rogivande, rakt framför mina ögon den motbjudande hyllan full av glasburkar med innehåll som erinrade om sjukdomar och lidande. Det fanns ingen rullgardin för fönstret och månen kastade sitt vita sken in i rummet och tecknade i silverskrift fönstrets konturer på väggen mitt emot. När jag hade släckt mitt ljus hade denna ljusa fläck mitt i detta mörker ett oroande utseende. En fullkomlig tystnad härskade i det gamla huset, så att det svaga suset från träden utanför, nådde mina öron sakta och lugnande. Det kan ha berott på detta sömngivande vyssjande eller, på min tröttsamma dag, att jag slutligen föll i en djup och drömlös sömn efter att länge ha legat i halvslummer under fåfänga försök att hålla mig vaken ... Jag sade att han sträckte upp sina händer men jag borde ha sagt armar, för då han gjorde sin åtbörd av förtvivlan lade jag märke till något egendomligt i hans utseende. Han hade endast en hand. Då rockärmarna hängde ned från de uppsträckta armarna såg jag tydligt den vänstra, men den högra slutade i en knölig och vanställd stump. I varje annat avseende var han som andra människor, och jag hade både sett och hört honom så tydligt att jag lätt kunde tro att det var en av sir Dominicks indiska tjänare som hade kommit in i mitt rum för att söka efter något. Det var endast hans plötsliga försvinnande som gjorde att jag kände mig en smula kuslig till mods. Jag sprang upp från min bädd, tände ett ljus och undersökte hela rummet omsorgsfullt. Det fanns inga spår efter min besökare, och jag kunde inte bli kvitt tanken att det ändå hade varit något i hans uppenbarelse som stred mot naturens lagar. Jag låg vaken under återstoden av natten men ingenting annat störde mig. Jag väcktes av något ljud i rummet och jag reste mig genast upp i bädden. Några timmar hade förflutit, för den fyrkantiga ljusfläcken på väggen hade flyttat sig längre ned och åt sidan så att den befann sig snett framför mig. Resten av rummet var försänkt i djupt mörker. Först kunde jag inte se något, men småningom allteftersom mina ögon vande sig vid mörkret såg jag med en rysning, som all min vetenskapliga bildning inte fullständigt kunde hindra, att något rörde sig sakta utmed hyllan på väggen. Ett sakta släpande ljud som av mjuka tofflor trängde till mina öron, och jag såg otydligt att en mänsklig varelse kom smygande från dörren. Då han kom in i månskenet såg jag mycket klart vad det var, och vad han var sysselsatt med. Det var en liten tjock man klädd i ett slags mörkgrå dräkt som hängde rakt ned från hans axlar ända till fötterna. Månen belyste hans ansikte, och jag såg att han hade chokladbrun hudfärg och att det svarta håret var samlat i en knut i nacken liksom hos en kvinna. Han gick sakta och hans ögon var riktade på denna rad av flaskor som innehöll dessa osympatiska, mänskliga kvarlevor. Han tycktes omsorgsfullt undersöka burk efter burk. När han hade kommit till den sista, alldeles mitt emot min bädd, stannade han, sträckte upp sina händer med en åtbörd av förtvivlan och försvann ur min åsyn. Jag brukar stiga upp tidigt men min farbror var ännu tidigare. Jag fann honom gå fram och tillbaka på gräsplanen vid sidan om huset. Han sprang ivrigt mot mig när han såg att jag kom ut genom dörren. Nå, nå! ropade han. Såg ni honom? En indier med endast en hand? —Ja, precis. —Ja, jag såg honom — och jag berättade för honom allt som hade hänt. När jag hade slutat förde han mig in i sitt arbetsrum. —Vi har en liten stund kvar till frukosten, sade han. Det är tillräckligt för att ge er en förklaring över denna sällsamma sak — så långt jag kan förklara det som i själva verket är oförklarligt. Först och främst, när jag säger er att det inte har gått en enda natt under fyra år, varken i Bombay, ombord på något skepp eller här i England, utan att min sömn har blivit störd av denne man så kan ni förstå hur det kommer sig att jag numera endast är en spillra av mitt forna jag. Hans program är alltid detsamma. Han visar sig först vid min säng, skakar mig kraftigt i axeln, går från mitt rum in i laboratoriet, går sakta utmed raden av mina flaskor och försvinner sedan. Mer än tusen gånger har detta upprepats. —Vad vill han? —Han vill ha tillbaka sin hand. —Sin hand? —Ja, det tilldrog sig på detta sätt. För tio år sedan for jag på sjukbesök till Perhawur, och när jag var där, ombads jag att sköta om handen på en inföding, som var på genomresa med en afganisk karavan. Mannen tillhörde någon stam som bodde någonstans bland bergen, på andra sidan Kaffiristan. Han talade blandad pushtoo, och det var med knapp nöd jag förstod vad han sade. Hans hand var mycket svårt skadad och jag gjorde klart för honom att det var endast genom att amputera handen som han kunde hoppas på att rädda sitt liv. Efter mycken övertalning gick han med på operationen, och när den var över frågade han mig vad jag begärde. Den stackars mannen var nästan tiggare så att tanken på arvode var orimlig, men jag svarade på skämt att min betalning skulle vara hans hand, och att jag ämnade lägga den till min patologiska samling. Till min förvåning gjorde han många invändningar mot mitt förslag, och han förklarade att i enlighet med hans religion var det mycket viktigt att kroppen var fullständig efter döden och sålunda kunde vara en fullkomlig boning för själen. Det är en gammal tro, och egypternas mumier har sitt ursprung på grund av en liknande övertygelse. Jag svarade honom att hans, hand redan var av och frågade honom hur han tänkte bevara den. Han svarade att han skulle lägga den i salt och föra den med sig. Jag sade till honom, att den skulle vara i säkrare förvar hos mig och att jag hade bättre medel än salt för att bibehålla den. Då han märkte att jag verkligen menade att omsorgsfullt gömma den försvann hans motstånd genast. — Men kom ihåg, sahib, sade han, att jag kommer att vilja ha tillbaka den när jag är död. Jag skrattade åt anmärkningen och tänkte inte mera på saken. Jag återvände till min praktik, och han var efter en tid i stånd att fortsätta sin resa till Afganistan. Nå, som jag berättade för er förra natten uppstod en häftig eldsvåda i mitt hus i Bombay. Det blev till hälften nedbränt och bland annat blev min patologiska samling till största delen lågornas rov. Det som ni nu ser där är blott återstoden av den. Handen som tillhörde mannen från bergen förstördes med de andra sakerna men jag tänkte inte vidare på det då. Detta hände för sex år sedan. För fyra år sedan — två år efter eldsvådan — väcktes jag en natt av att någon ursinnigt ryckte i min ärm. Jag reste mig upp i den tro att min hund försökte väcka mig. Men i stället såg jag min förre indiske patient klädd i den långa grå dräkt som är utmärkande för hans folk. Han sträckte upp sin armstump och såg förebrående på mig. Sedan gick han bort till mina flaskor, som jag då hade i mitt rum, och undersökte dem noggrant, därefter gjorde han en åtbörd av vrede och försvann. Jag fick veta att han just hade dött, och att han hade kommit för att kräva tillbaka sin hand, vilken jag hade lovat att säkert bevara åt honom. Det är hela historien, dr Hardacre. Varenda natt vid samma timme under fyra år har detta upprepats. Det hela är egentligen en bagatell men den har fullständigt tröttat ut mig, alldeles som vattendroppen som aldrig upphör att rinna nöter på stenen. Det har förorsakat en svår sömnlöshet, för jag kan inte sova, eftersom jag ligger och väntar på att han skall komma. Det har förgiftat både min och min hustrus ålderdom för hon har deltagit i mina bekymmer. Men nu hör jag frukostklockan och hon väntar otåligt att få veta hur ni har haft det i natt. Vi står bägge två i tacksamhetsskuld till er för er ridderlighet, för vår olycka blir lättare att bära då en vän delar den med oss om det så blott är för en enda natt, och det lugnar oss såtillvida, att vi är säkra på att vi fortfarande har vårt förstånd i behåll, något som vi ibland betvivlar. Detta var den egendomliga berättelse som sir Dominick anförtrodde mig — en berättelse som för många skulle ha synts som en fantastisk omöjlighet men som jag, efter den föregående nattens erfarenheter och på grund av min tidigare kännedom om sådana saker, var beredd att godta. Jag tänkte mig in i saken och manade fram allt mitt vetande och all min erfarenhet för att kunna stödja mig på dem. Efter frukosten överraskade jag min värd och värdinna genom att tillkännage att jag ämnade återvända till London med nästa tåg. —Min käre doktor, ropade sir Dominick i förtvivlan, ni får mig att känna att jag har gjort mig skyldig till ett svårt brott mot gästfrihetens lagar genom att besvära er med denna olycksaliga affär. Jag borde ha burit min börda ensam. —Det är verkligen för den här sakens skull som jag tänker resa till London, svarade jag, men ni misstar er, det försäkrar jag, om ni tror att jag fann nattens upplevelse obehaglig. Tvärtom jag tänker be om er tillåtelse att få komma tillbaka hit i afton och att tillbringa ännu en natt i laboratoriet. Jag vill gärna se den nattlige besökaren en gång till. Min farbror var mycket nyfiken att få veta vad jag tänkte göra, men då jag var rädd att ge honom några falska förhoppningar avstod jag från att tala om det. Jag var tillbaka i min egen våning strax efter lunch, och där friskade jag upp mitt minne genom att läsa en avhandling i en nyutkommen bok om ockultism. Denna avhandling hade dragit till sig min uppmärksamhet när jag första gången läste boken. Beträffande de jordbundna andarna, sade författaren, är en allt förhärskande idé, som med all makt tränger sig på dem i dödsstunden, tillräcklig för att hålla dem kvar i denna materiella värld. De är detta och det kommande livets amfibier, i stånd att vandra från det ena till det andra. Det som kan binda en själ så fast vid ett liv vars kropp den redan har övergivit måste ha sin rot i en våldsam sinnesrörelse. Girighet, hämnd, ångest, kärlek och medlidande kan verka på detta sätt. Som regel kommer det från en ouppfylld önskan, och när denna önskan har blivit uppfylld släpper det materiella sitt grepp. Man känner till många fall som visar hur dessa besök ideligen upprepas, men även att de upphör då den besökande har fått sina önskningar uppfyllda eller, om detta inte kan ske, genom en förståndig kompromiss. En förståndig kompromiss,- det var dessa ord som jag hade letat efter i mitt minne hela morgonen, och som jag nu kände igen. Ingen verklig gottgörelse kunde ske här men en kompromiss, en skälig ersättning! Jag reste genast med tåget ut till Shawell Sjömanssjukhus där min gamle vän Jack Hervett var läkare. Utan att berätta de närmare omständigheterna lyckades jag göra klart för honom vad jag ville ha. —En brun mans hand, sade han förvånad. Vad i all världen skall du med den? —Bry dig inte om det. Jag skall berätta det för dig någon gång längre fram. Jag vet att ni brukar ha många indier på era avdelningar. —Jag skulle tro det. Men en hand . . . Han funderade litet och ringde sedan på en klocka. —Travers, sade han till ett av sina biträden, vad blev det av den indiske sjömannens händer som vi amputerade i går? Jag menar den där karlen från dockorna vid Ostindiska kompaniet, han som hade blivit klämd i ångarens vinsch. —De ligger i likrummet. —Lägg in en av dem i sprit och ge den till dr Hardacre. Långt före middagen var jag tillbaka i Rodenhurst med detta besynnerliga förvärv som var resultatet av min stadsresa. Jag sade fortfarande ingenting till sir Dominick men jag tillbringade natten i laboratoriet och jag placerade den indiske sjömannens hand i en av glasburkarna i närheten av min bädd. 400px|right Jag var så intresserad av att få se vilken utgång mitt experiment skulle få att det inte var tal om någon sömn. Med en nattlampa bredvid mig satt jag och väntade tåligt på att den nattlige besökaren skulle infinna sig. Denna gång såg jag honom tydligt ända från det han gjorde sitt inträde i rummet. Han visade sig först vid dörren liksom i ett töcken, men de obestämda konturerna antog småningom fastare form och slutligen syntes tydligt en mans gestalt. Tofflorna som stack fram under den grå dräkten var röda och utan hälar, och det var förklaringen till det svaga hasande ljud som uppkom då han gick. Liksom natten förut gick han långsamt förbi raden av flaskor tills han slutligen stannade framför den som innehöll handen. Han sträckte sig efter den under det att hela gestalten darrade av förväntan, tog ned den, undersökte den ivrigt och kastade den sedan, under det hans ansikte förvreds av vrede och besvikelse, ned på golvet. Det hördes en skräll som genljöd i hela huset och när jag såg upp hade indiern med den stympade armen försvunnit. Ögonblicket efteråt flög dörren upp och sir Dominick rusade in. —Ni är väl inte skadad? ropade han. —Nej — endast djupt besviken. Han såg förundrad på glasskärvorna och den bruna handen på golvet. —Gode Gud, ropade han, vad är detta? Jag berättade min idé för honom och den bedrövliga utgången av den. Han lyssnade uppmärksamt men skakade på huvudet. —Det var en god tanke, sade han, men jag är rädd att det inte går så lätt att få slut på mitt lidande. Men en sak yrkar jag bestämt på. Det är att ni aldrig mer under någon förevändning får vistas i detta rum. Min fruktan att något kunde ha hänt er, då jag hörde denna skräll, plågade mig mer än något av allt det andra som jag har gått igenom. Jag vill inte att det upprepas. Han tillät emellertid, att jag tillbringade återstoden av natten där jag var, och jag låg där och grubblade över problemet och beklagade det misstag jag gjort. Det första jag såg när det ljusnade på morgonen var den indiske sjömannens hand, som fortfarande låg på golvet som en påminnelse om mitt misslyckande. Jag låg och betraktade den — och plötsligt flög en tanke genom min hjärna som kom mig att darrande av upphetsning hoppa upp från bädden. Jag tog upp den dystra reliken från golvet. Ja, det var verkligen så. Det var indierns vänstra hand. Med första tåg reste jag in till staden och skyndade genast bort till sjukhuset. Jag kom ihåg att sjömannen hade fått båda sina händer amputerade, men jag var rädd för att den hand som jag var på jakt efter redan hade blivit förd till krematoriet. Mina farhågor hade varit onödiga, den förvarades ännu i likrummet. På kvällen återvände jag till Rodenhurst efter väl uträttat ärende och med material till ett nytt experiment. Men sir Dominick ville inte höra talas om att jag än en gång skulle sova i laboratoriet. Han slog dövörat till för alla böner. Det plågade honom att utöva en sådan gästfrihet, och han kunde inte längre tillåta det. Jag lade därför ner den bruna handen i en glasburk precis, som jag hade gjort med den andra natten före och tillbringade sedan natten i ett bekvämt sovrum i en annan del av huset på något avstånd från scenen för mina äventyr. Trots detta ville inte ödet att jag skulle få njuta av en ostörd sömn. Mitt i mörkaste natten kom min värd in i mitt rum med en lampa i handen. Hans jättelika utmärglade gestalt var insvept i en löst sittande nattrock, och hela hans uppenbarelse skulle helt visst ha verkat mera skräckinjagande för en man med svaga nerver än indierns natten förut. Men jag blev inte så förundrad över att han kom som mer över uttrycket i hans ansikte. Han såg ut att i ett slag ha blivit minst tjugo år yngre. Ögonen glänste, hela hans ansikte strålade, och han vinkade triumferande med handen. Jag reste mig förundrad upp i sängen och stirrade sömnigt på min värd. Men hans ord jagade snart sömnen ur mina ögon. —Vi har gjort det! Vi har lyckats! ropade han. Min käre dr Hardacre, hur skall jag någonsin i denna världen kunna återgälda vad ni har gjort för mig. —Menar ni verkligen att det har lyckats? —Det gör jag verkligen. Jag var säker på, att ni inte skulle ha något emot att bli väckt av sådana nyheter. —Ha något emot! Det har jag verkligen inte! Men är det verkligen sant? —Jag tvivlar inte alls. Jag har er att tacka för så oändligt mycket, min käre doktor, att aldrig i hela mitt liv har jag stått i så stor skuld till någon människa och kommer heller aldrig att göra det. Vad kan jag väl göra för att vedergälla er? Försynen måste ha sänt er till min hjälp. Ni har räddat både mitt förnuft och mitt liv, för skulle jag ha härdat ut endast ett halvt år till är jag säker på att slutet hade blivit antingen en cell i dårhuset eller en likkista. Och min hustru — det kom henne att tyna bort inför mina ögon. Aldrig skulle jag ha trott det var möjligt att någon mänsklig varelse kunde lyfta denna börda från mig. Han grep min hand och tryckte den i sin beniga hand. —Det var endast ett experiment — ett sista djärvt försök — men jag är uppriktigt glad att det har lyckats. Men hur vet ni att allt är riktigt? Har ni sett någonting? Han satte sig vid sidan om min säng. 400px|left —Jag har sett nog, sade han. Det ger mig den tillfredsställelsen att veta att jag aldrig skall bli störd mera. Det som hänt är snart omtalat. Ni vet att den där varelsen alltid brukade komma vid en viss timme. I natt kom han i vanlig tid och väckte mig på ett till och med våldsammare sätt än annars. Jag antar, att hans bitterhet och vrede mot mig hade ökats på grund av den föregående nattens besvikelse. Han såg på mig med vredgad blick och gick sedan den vanliga rundan. Men några minuter senare såg jag honom för första gången sedan denna förföljelse började komma tillbaka till mitt rum. Han log. Jag såg hans vita tänder glänsa i halvdunklet. Han stod vid foten av min säng med ansiktet vänt mot mig och tre gånger gjorde han en djup bugning. Denna österländska hälsning betydde att han tog ett högtidligt farväl. Vid den tredje bugningen sträckte han armarna över huvudet och jag såg båda händerna sträckas ut i luften. Därefter försvann han, som jag hoppas för alltid. Detta är det egendomliga experiment som jag utförde, och med vilket jag vann min farbrors, den berömde indiske läkaren, tacksamhet och tillgivenhet. Hans förhoppningar gick i uppfyllelse, och aldrig mera stördes han av den outtröttlige indiern som kom för att söka sin förlorade hand. Sir Dominick och lady Holden fick njuta av en lycklig ålderdom som såvitt jag vet inte fördunklades av någon sorg, och de dog båda endast några veckor efter varandra under den stora influensaepidemin. Så länge han levde var jag hans rådgivare och hjälp i det som rörde engelska förhållanden, som han visste så litet om, och jag hjälpte honom även med köpet och förvaltningen av hans egendomar. Det var därför ingen stor överraskning för mig när jag genom hans testamente slutligen fann mig gynnad på bekostnad av fem förbittrade kusiner på ett sätt som på en enda dag gjorde mig till huvudmannen för en betydande släkt i Wiltshire, från att ha varit en fattig lantdoktor, som måst arbeta hårt för sin utkomst. Jag har åtminstone orsak att välsigna minnet av mannen med den bruna handen och den dag, då jag var nog lycklig att befria Rodenhurst från hans ovälkomna närvaro. Ur Tales of Twilight and the Unseen, John Murray, Ltd., London 1922. Published with the permission of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Estates. Översatt av Alf Henrikson ur Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Vid brasan, Världslitteraturens förlag, Malmö 1930. Illustrerad av Ib Spang Ölsen och Inger Edelfeldt Kategori:Spökhistoria Kategori:Ungdom Kategori:Sir Arthur Conan Doyle